


Elevation to Move Forward

by santanico



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic, Friendship, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is insecure and worried Bull will eventually break off whatever it is they're doing, so he plans to move in with Bull without asking. Because talking about feelings? That's beyond Dorian Pavus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevation to Move Forward

**Author's Note:**

> for [this prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14317.html?thread=53856237#t53856237) because it gave me life

Bull rolls off of Dorian with a sigh and then reaches over to untangle the bounds around his wrists. Dorian appreciates the burn in his arms but he appreciates even more for that intense stretching to be alleviated, and he rolls onto his back and glances at Bull.

Bull continues to grin as he lies on his back, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eye.

Dorian clears his throat, very quietly, only enough so that Bull will – and yes, it works, Bull opens his eye and peers at Dorian with a slight frown.

“You’ve exhausted me,” Dorian whispers. “I’m going to sleep.”

Bull doesn’t say anything and Dorian rolls over onto his side, facing the wall. He ignores the chuckle that follows, and neither of them says anything about Bull’s large arm draped over his side.

-

Adaar approaches Dorian with her arms crossed the next afternoon in the library. “Where the hell were you?”

Dorian stares. “Are you going to take a bath?” he says, stepping back to replace a book on Ferelden history to the shelf.

“Oh, don’t get cocky with me today, Dorian,” Adaar growls, stepping closer. “I was looking for you this morning – you’re almost always in this ridiculous library – and I couldn’t find even a trace of you. Fiona had no clue, Leliana just gave me a blank stare. We went to the Hissing Wastes! And my favorite ‘Vint mage wasn’t with me.”

Dorian scowls at her. “It’s nothing to worry about,” he mutters, crossing his arms to mirror her annoyance. “I was…unavailable. I’m sure Madame de Fer or Solas was available for whatever magical abilities you needed.”

Adaar rolls her eyes but then laughs. “Yes, Vivienne opted to join us. Sorry to get…I was just worried about you.”

“Worried? About me?”

“How’s Bull?”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, nothing.” Adaar sighs, and turns on her heel, before Dorian can sputter out a more viable response.

He sinks down in his chair as Adaar trots down the stairs, and tries to ignore the soft peels of laughter that trail behind her.

-

“Sera…”

“What?”

“Maybe if you’d let me finish speaking you wouldn’t have to ask.”

“Too slow. Make it faster. No time for silly Tevinter magisters.”

Dorian swallows against his retort. She’s just trying to rile him up, he knows this. He breathes and starts again. “You and the Inquisitor are in a committed relationship, yes?”

Sera shoots him a look, brows furrowed and lips pressed together. “You’re gay."

Dorian sighs. “So are you.”

“Exactly. So leave her alone.”

“I’m not – I’m not interested in Adaar, Sera!”

“Good.” Sera shifts in her bar stool and leans over the counter. “Gimme another pint…Please!”

Dorian sighs. “You know…about me and the Iron Bull, yes?”

Sera is the one to sigh this time, scowling at Dorian. “Everyone knows, you tit. Well, maybe not everyone. Some people prefer to ignore things that make them uncomfortable. The ‘Vint mage and the Qunari spy make people very, very uncomfortable. Not me though. Just funny. Really wish you’d go at it in the library instead sometimes, though.”

“That isn’t…” He pauses again, gathering himself. “She’s Qunari, but she never lived under the Qun. But you two are…dedicated to one another?”

“Oh, that sounds rubbish. We’re not married, if that’s what you’re asking. But yes, exclusive, whatever you want to call it. I’m not sleepin’ with anyone else, she’s not sleepin’ with anyone else. I like her eyes, she likes my hair, it’s all fun and good, innit? What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because I’m jealous,” Dorian says, and Sera starts to laugh. “I’m nervous that…Well, I like Bull. I don’t know how to respond to that.”

“You worried he won’t like you back?” Sera pauses, leaning back with a serious expression. “Like, you think he doesn’t love you or something?”

“I never said anything about love, Sera.”

“Sure, but it’s on your mind. Maybe just a little bit, like in the very back corners. Don’t wanna admit it doesn’t mean it’s not there. Afraid he’ll laugh in your face, kinda thing? ‘Cuz he’s so tall, and you’re from Tevinter, and you’re a mage, and maybe he’s just having a fuck-for-fun kinda thing?”

Dorian wonders if he’s underestimated Sera’s powers of observation.

Sera takes a slug of her new mug of ale. “Just sayin’ – haven’t seen any redheaded serving girls in his room for almost a month now.”

Dorian just nods.

-

“Harder,” he says, and Bull laughs into his shoulder and thrusts but it still isn’t enough. “Come on, you’re not going to break me…”

Bull presses his lips into Dorian’s neck and fucks him – words muttered in between the snapping of hips like Good and Just like that are enough to make Dorian fall over the edge, and he clamors for grip on these too thin, dirty sheets, gasps as he comes, keeps begging even though…

He doesn’t hear what Bull murmurs into his skin when Bull finally comes, only knows that there’s a softness to it, and he drifts off, just slightly conscious of hands stroking over his stomach, cleaning up his skin, kissing along his ribs.

-

“You’re up early,” Dorian says, watching Bull from the bed, gripping the pillow close. Bull is scratching his horns and muttering under his breath, and he looks back at Dorian and starts to grin.

“Breakfast?”

Dorian swallows. “Sure.”

Dorian gets dressed and curses himself for not having brought a comb with him as he tries to settle his hair into place. All of his hair. He ignores Bull chuckling as Dorian watches himself in the mirror, adjusting and tugging at loose and out of place strands.

“You going to the dining hall?” Bull asks as they step outside of his room. The tavern serves breakfast, and Dorian promptly ignore the glare from Krem in the corner. It's too early for that conversation.

“No, I think…Well, it’s easier to eat here, it’s a long walk back, you know? Long walk. Too tired. Long night.”

“Yeah, long night, sure.”

Dorian clears his throat.

“Ugh. I’m going to have to start packing, aren’t I?” He hopes that it sounds casual as they slide into their seats, but he can feel Bull staring at him and – Oh, no. This is going to go south very quickly, isn’t it?

“Is something…wrong?” Bull asks, and Dorian doesn’t look back at him, tries to ignore that frown. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Wh-what?” Dorian glares at Bull. “I never said such a thing. I simply meant that if I’m going to end up too tired to leave – thanks to you, after all – then I should bring a spare toothbrush so I’m not just rinsing my mouth out with water in the morning. Disgusting. Proper hygiene is of the utmost importance. And I can’t comb my hair right. It’s embarrassing. And I need clean clothes. Can’t go back to my quarters in yesterday’s robes.”

Bull blinks at him. “No, that would be just…embarrassing. Wouldn’t it.” He doesn’t say it like a question, slowly shaking his head and turns back to make an order of nug bacon and eggs. Dorian straightens up in his seat and orders a cup of coffee.

This has to work.

-

Dorian cringes as Krem stomps across the field in full armor, carrying a shield at his side. “Hey! Stop! ‘Vint mage!"

Dorian turns and waits for Krem to catch up. “Can I help you? Also, is it really right to call me a "’Vint”, when you yourself are from Tevinter?"

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve got no fancy ‘Vint clothes though, do I?” Krem straightens up to stand up against Dorian and Krem is…taller than him. Dorian shifts, pushing his shoulders back. Is this going to end in a fight? “Anyway, I need to talk to you.” Krem pauses and rolls his eyes. “I’ll call you Dorian. Dorian."

“Ah. Yes. Thank you."

“What’re your intentions?"

“Excuse me?"

“With the Chief. Bull. Iron Bull. The thin walls are bad enough when I’m right next door, but I can handle that as long as you’re gone in the morning and I don’t have to hear about it.” Krem bites his lip and glares at Dorian. “You’ll never guess though."

“Oh, won’t I?” Dorian says with a sigh. “Let me try, at least. You’re starting to have to hear about it, yes?"

“You’re smarter than you look,” Krem says with a short laugh. “Look.” he says, crossing his arms. “Bull is my boss, even before the Inquisitor. And he means a lot to me, and he left behind the Qun for us. He thinks we don’t know it, but we do. We wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for that bastard. He’s started talking about you. Stupid things you do. All kinds of stupid."

“I’m not sure if I should feel complimented or hurt by that,” Dorian says, narrowing his eyes.

Krem shrugs. “Like I care. Look. I think he likes you. I don’t want this to be a problem. I dunno. Maybe you like ‘im too, maybe not. I just hope you know what you’re doing. Because he’s getting invested."

“I don’t…Sure. Thanks."

Krem nods. “I’ll be watching you."

-

Adaar is looking at Dorian with narrowed eyes and a frown.

“Can I help you?” he asks as she continues to stare.

“Why would you ask about Sera and I?” she finally says, and Dorian sets his book down and sighs, looking at her. “It seems odd that you would even care. She wouldn’t give me the details, but I don’t like that you’re getting nosy. She seemed to be protecting you from something, which is…strange. Sera, protecting you? I admit, I’m curious.”

“It was stupid of me to ask her, anyway. The two of you – you’re very different.”

“What does that mean?” Adaar frowns at him and what is he doing? Losing his only close friend?

“I’m sorry, I just – you know about Bull and I?”

Adaar snorts. “I don’t think there’s anyone who doesn’t.”

Dorian frowns. “That’s what Sera said. It’s embarrassing. No, no it isn’t. I just…”

“You want to know how to court a Qunari?”

“That’s not what I asked!” She looks at him as his voice rises. Dorian shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Inquisitor. I’m being dramatic. I know you never lived under the Qun. It’s a different existence. And I’m trying to be the kind of person – a man who can…but I’m worried, it’s nerve-wracking, I am…Uncertain.”

“Uncertain of what?” Adaar asks. “What’s the problem, then?”

Dorian pauses and Adaar stares at him until she finally says, “Ohhhh,” and starts to nod. “You’re worried that it’s just a sex thing, yeah? That he doesn’t…like you?”

Dorian feels his face heat up and looks down.

“Oh, sweetheart.”

-

“Dorian?”

“Hm?”

“Are you…tidying?”

“Of course not.”

“Then what are you doing?”

Dorian snorts. “Nothing. I was just leaving.” He huffs then, grabs his toothbrush, and heads out the door.

He ignores Bull’s laughter as best he can.

-

“Bull?”

“Yes, Dorian?”

“You should get a new bed.”

“I…What?”

“This one is too…hard.”

Bull chuckles. “That doesn’t sound like a bad thing, when you phrase it like that.”

Dorian rolls over to face Bull, suddenly conscious of how naked he is and how thin the bed sheets are. He can see the outline of Bull’s muscles in the silhouette of the moon shining through the window, and tonight Bull has taken off that ridiculous eye patch and the scars there are beautiful in a way, speak of something that Dorian isn’t sure he quite understands, but wants to.

“I can’t sleep,” Dorian whispers.

Bull reaches out and touches Dorian’s face. Bull’s hands are always warm, welcome because goddamn Skyhold is cold, even after so many months in the place, Dorian isn’t used to the drafts and the wind and the way the sun never seems to offer true warmth. Bull’s thumb strokes along Dorian’s cheek, travels down to his lip and glides over the thin skin there. Dorian closes his eyes.

“Is your room not warmer?”

Dorian swallows. It is, in truth. “I don’t want…It’s too late to go back,” he mutters. The best thing he can come up with when faced with reality.

“Oh. That’s why?”

“Of course,” he mutters. Dorian panics now, wondering if Adaar had maybe spoken to Bull, given the rundown of Dorian’s greatest insecurity.

But Bull doesn’t say anything else, just sighs so quietly that Dorian barely catches the breath along his cheek, and leans forward to kiss him. Dorian wants that kiss, the warmth of it, the closeness, and maybe this is what was intended. Maybe he should say something, make it real, make it…

Before the words can form themselves at the back of Dorian’s throat, Bull is out cold, snoring gently into Dorian’s ear.

-

“What did you do to my chair?”

“I replaced it. With a nicer, much bigger one.”

“Why would you do that, though? It’s my chair.”

Dorian pauses. He should have thought about this more. “Because I think you deserve to have, uh. Nice. Furniture.”

“Dorian.”

“Bull…”

Dorian forces himself not to flinch as Bull approaches him in two long strides, but the surprise really comes when Bull cups his face and frowns down at him.

“I am confused,” Bull says, the pads of his fingers moving just barely over Dorian’s face. “I don’t want to make this harder for you, but I think some honesty is in order.”

Dorian swallows. “Whatever do you mean?” he says, cursing his own voice for the way it almost shakes. This is it. The moment when Bull says You need to leave or It’s been fun, but you know it wasn’t serious, right? Dorian’s…

Dorian doesn’t expect what comes out of Bull’s mouth.

“You keep saying you’re exhausted, that I’m working you too hard, but you keep coming back and crawling into this bed with me and begging me to fuck you harder and now I don’t know what to oblige – your mind or your body – and it’s all getting very, very confusing. And you’re…You’re staying in the mornings, which could either be a really good thing or a really bad thing, I guess, and I’m not sure which it is because you haven’t really made it clear…But you’re also rearranging my furniture and asking for a softer mattress and it’s making me wonder, but I don’t want to wonder if I know it’s going to lead to nothing.”

Dorian stares, and Bull drops his hands, taking a slight step back. He’s still in Dorian’s personal space, but not as close, and Dorian is tempted to reach out.

“You…noticed?”

Bull blinks. “It wasn’t subtle, Dorian.”

Dorian frowns. “I took my time,” he whispers.

“Yes, well, that was the most annoying part. What are you afraid of? What do you want?”

“I – I…” He pauses, finally looking away. The answer to that question is more complicated, messier than he’d like to admit. “You…I mean, I didn’t want to assume that you would…Oh…”

“That I would, what?”

“Your people, your culture, it doesn’t believe in these kinds of things. Lo – partnership, family, monogamy…”

The way Bull raises an eyebrow and scowls makes Dorian cringe and he lets out a small sigh.

“You’re going to call me ignorant, aren’t you?”

“Just stupid. You know I’m Tal-Vashoth now, right?”

“Yes, and you say it like it’s the worst thing in the world, instead of a way to free yourself. I…Sorry. Yes, I know, but…You wouldn’t be, if it weren’t for…”

“If it weren’t for my family. And my partners. Partners, like you, and then my partners like Krem. If it weren’t for love.”

Dorian doesn’t blush because blushing is stupid, and this whole thing? Stupid. And him? Stupid. He’s really glad Sera can’t see him right now, because if she could she’d be laughing so hard he wouldn’t be able to hear his own thoughts.

“I was afraid you would tell me to go.”

Then Bull laughs, and steps back into that bubble of space, pulling Dorian into a hard and warm kiss, their bodies pressed tight together, and it shouldn’t probably feel quite this right – but it does.


End file.
